valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerous Valley
Story Mission Briefing Strategy The following 2 turn strategy works if the ace shows up in Area 4. See the 1 turn strategy section if you don't need the ace. Deploy a Scout Elite with Valkyria in Area 1A and Lancer Imca in Area 1 as well. Deploy a Light APC with Construction arm in Area 5, Alfonse as Armored Mech, and a Lancer. Deploy your two leaders in Area 5. Phase 1 #Use your lancer to kill the enemy APC in Area 5, carry onto APC. #Use Alfonse to disarm mine to Flag 4 in Area 5 #Move APC, carry Alfonse, and go to Flag 4 in Area 5. #Deploy your lancer from the APC and capture Flag 5. Carry onto APC #Deploy your APC in Area 4, build the bridge, and then move to the objective. Kill the sniper. #Deploy Alfonse from the APC, ignore enemies and move to objective. Destroy it. #Force Retreat your APC #Force Retreat Alphonse #In Area 1, Use Open Fire on Imca. Move Imca up hugging the curve. Kill the APC, objective, and flag 4 tank with Open Fire. #Force Retreat Imca #Move up your Scout Elite in Area 1 to the incline region to prepare for next phase. Avoid the grass as it has a hidden enemy. Phase 2 #Use Defense Boost order on your Scout Elite in Area 1. Move up and capture flag 2 ignoring the enemy tank, make sure you do not expose your back to the tank (enter aiming mode or time your turns). #Send a scout in Area 4 from flag 5 to capture flag 1. (OR send a scout in area 1 using Valkyria from flag 2 to flag 4) #Deploy a different lancer in Area 4 flag 5 to kill the ace. #Deploy Alfonse in Area 2, kill the scout (alternatively, you can deploy Imca) #Deploy your APC, carry Alfonse, Move up to the enemy APC (it will block your path) #Deploy your lancer from your APC and kill the enemy APC (if you didn't recarry that is okay, you can deploy a lancer from flag 1 and still kill) #Move your APC closer to the objective, stopping before the enemy tank. #Deploy Alfonse from the APC and kill the objective, ignoring the enemy again. If you choose to deploy Imca, use Open Fire and kill the enemy Tank and objective. 1 Turn Variation The Ace might show up in Area 5 instead. A Tank might show up in Area 5 instead of the APC. #Use a valkyria to take the northern flag in Area 5. #Move your APC (carry Alfonse and the Lancer) south to the southern flag. Use aim mode to not get hit from behind. You can kill the Ace with either your APC. You should be able to end in the flag. #Deploy your lancer from the APC. Move a little north and kill the enemy tank's radiator. Go to flag 2 and cap, recarry onto the APC. Standby your APC. #Deploy your APC in Area 2 and move forward past the two tanks, using aim mode to get by. Stop before the 2nd tank. #Deploy Alfons from the APC and kill the objective in Area 2. #Use Open Fire on Imca in Area 1 and kill the objective in Area 1. #Force Withdraw Imca. #Use Open Fire on Imca in Area 4, move up until the box is in sight, and destroy it. Rewards Aftermath Notes/Trivia